Pieces of You
by Sophia's-Obsessions
Summary: Harsh circumstances forced Garnet to separate, but now that the battle is over, she can finally come home again.


**Pieces of You**

Their dance was relieved and happy, but still there was a weariness to it. The small gems moved slowly and with a heaviness and as Ruby pressed her forehead to Sapphire's with an exhausted smile, a familiar glow enveloped them.

As the glow faded, Garnet was on her hands and knees, looking as exhausted as the two parts that made her up. She took and slow, deep breath before looking up. All three of her eyes were soft with a tender happiness as they focused on the pale, slender gem in front of her.

"Pearl," she said softly.

Pearl stood a few feet away, hands covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were wide and shimmering with fear but slowly softened into pained relief. Slowly she took a shaking step forward and her hands fell from her face to reveal partially parted lips that were shaking and weakly attempting a smile.

Another step forward and she was stumbling in a very un-pearl like fashion until she was on her knees in front of Garnet, sobbing and sniffling. With shaking hands she traced her long fingers around Garnet's face before resting her palms on the dark skinned cheeks.

"Garnet. It's really you, you're back. Are you okay?"

Garnet pressed a hand over Pearl's and nodded. "Yes Pearl, I am fine."

Pearl's smile this time was a little stronger, more genuine. "Don't _ever_ separate again. Promise me Garnet. Promise me that this won't happen again," her voice was weak, desperate and part of her was disgusted with herself, but it was something she needed to hear. Something she needed to have in order to know they were going to be okay.

Garnet's eyes softened and tears started to roll down her own face, trailing down her cheeks and wetting the edges of Pearl's fingers.

"Pearl," she said and she could see Pearl's face fall at the tone. "You know I cannot make promises that I might break. But for now. I promise you that I am back together and that I intend to stay this way for as long as possible."

The logical part of Pearl knew that this was the best she was going to get, but her more emotional side wanted more. It wanted to scream and beg until Garnet promised, until there was no uncertainty in their future.

Pearl closed her eyes and took a slow, calming breath. "Okay," she said firmly, trying to convince herself of the answer as much as she was trying to convince Garnet.

Opening her eyes again, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Garnet's forehead. She rested them there for a moment before moving down and pressing a kiss to each cheek.

She pulled back again and Garnet's eyes shone not only with tears but with heartbreak and apology.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through Pearl," she whispered. She reached up and pulled Pearl down for a brief and gentle kiss.

"It's alright," Pear said, her hands sliding from Garnet's face and down around her shoulders. She pulled the Gem closer and simply held it as Garnet did the same. "It's over now. We can go home."

Garnet smiled. "Yes, let's go home," she said.

"Pearl! Garnet you're back!"

Amethyst's voice forced the two Gems to pull apart and look up.

In the distance, two small figures came running towards them, waving their hands excitedly in the air.

Pear and Garnet stood from the mud and Pearl bent over to wipe some of the wet dirt from her knees with mild disgust. "This will never come out," she muttered.

Garnet glanced over her and smiled briefly before sliding a hand over her face, summoning her glasses back to cover her eyes and reattained her usual stoic expression.

"I'm so happy you two are alright!" Steven cried as he and Amethyst finally reached them. He tackled Pearl with a hug and clung to her for a moment before he moved to hug Garnet as well. She lifted him into her arms and held him close.

"I am happy you are safe as well Steven," she said, holding him a moment before setting him back down on the ground. She looked him over a bit. Bruising and a few bad cuts and scuffs, he was missing a sleeve from his shirt and a shoe, but other than that, he wasn't too bad off. Amethyst was about the same. Mostly, they looked about as exhausted as everybody else.

"Is it really over now?" Steven asked.

Pearl nodded. "Yes, it is over now Steven."

Steven looked between the Gems. "So, we can go home now?" he asked.

Pearl gave him a gentle smile and held out a hand. "Yes, Steven, we can go home."

Steven reached out and slid a small hand into hers as he held out his other hand and Garnet took it.

The walk back to the warp pad was long and tiring but when they finally made it, the relief of being home was evident.

After everything that had happened, nobody really felt like being alone and so, on Steven's suggestion, they took the mattress from Steven's bed and cushions from the couch and Amethyst's room to make a large bed-fort in the middle of the living room. Curling up in a small huddle, they settled down to sleep.

While Steven and Amethyst had no problem falling asleep, Pearl found herself staring at the ceiling, running over the events that had transpired the last several days, over and over again.

She felt Garnet shift next to her.

"You should get some rest," she whispered.

"Sleep is not necessary," Garnet reminded her.

"Yes, that is true, but after everything, it seems like a nice break. I wouldn't mind dreaming again," Pearl answered.

Garnet didn't answer, but Pearl didn't expect one.

"I can't believe they're gone," she said softly. "It doesn't feel real."

"It is real and if they dare come back, we'll be ready."

"I wish there was a better way of keeping Steven safe. If only he would just stay with his dad like we originally planned."

"Steven will fight if he wants to. We have tried to stop him before and that only ended up with him in more danger. It is better for us to keep him where we can help him and keep him safe."

Pearl pressed her lips together. She knew Garnet was right, but that didn't mean she was happy with it. She just wished Steven would stay where she knew he was safe. She was so tired of worrying. So tired.

"Get some rest Pearl," Garnet said, reaching out and pulling Pearl into her side. "Steven is getting stronger. We all are. We will continue to defend Earth. Everyone will be safe."

Pearl sighed softly and let her eyes close, her head resting on Garnet's shoulder as she rolled onto her side. She slid her fingers in between Garnet's where her hand rested on the larger Gem's stomach.

"Thank you," she said softly, and finally, she allowed herself to dream.


End file.
